Truth or Dare Epicness!
by Angel21Devil
Summary: When a boring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turns exciting? What happens when Gryffindors and Slytherins play truth or dare? And how did they end up playing it anyway?


This gloomy Monday just turned down right weird. For some people it may be hilarious. It started during breakfast and the students and staff enjoyed their food. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy burst into the room surprising everyone and they look at him curiously. Hermione stood up and transfigured Draco's clothes into a white ferret suit and he started to do the funky chicken. Which is really weird seeing a ferret do the funky chicken. The students crack up! Even Snape smirked! This is soooo going in 'Hogwarts A History'!

And then Blaise Zabini put on some funky music for Draco to dance to. A few minutes later, Draco stop dancing and walked to the Slytherin table to eat his breakfast. Theo asks Draco "Aren't you gonna change?" "Nah. I'm good." was his reply.

Later in charms class, Harry Potter burst into tears while confessing about his undying love for a certain Draco Malfoy. The look on Draco's face was priceless! Then he awoke from his daze and glared daggers at Pansy for some reason. Hmmm wonder why?

After that, everyone in Hogwarts heard an ear-spliting scream. Every classroom door was opened and what they saw was Ginny Weasley running through the corridors wearing only a towel while cursing at Ron Weasley in Italian. "Ti ucciderò Ron! Quando ho finito con questa sfida sei così morto!" Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Pansy burst out laughing as they are the only ones who understand what she is saying except for Ron who turn pale.

During lunch, Hermione snog Draco, who was still wearing the ferret suit in front of the whole school. It cause some fainting Hufflepuffs, glaring Gryffindors, boo-ing Slytherins and wolf-whistles from Ravenclaws as well as Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Pansy and Professor Dumbledore?

Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid at the Great Lake turned out amusing. They were learning about Merpeople when 'suddenly' a spider jump on Ron's head and he freaked out like a little girl and 'accidentally' fall into the Lake. Pansy was making a very ridiculous speech on how she should 'save' Ron and then jumped into the Lake. In the end Ron had to save Pansy because she drowned.

And that's the end of a very weird/hilarious day. Hm? Oh yeah, dinner when on as usual except for a toast to Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Pansy from Professor Dumbledore for well … unknown reasons.

What happened the day before in the Head's common room.

"I never sing 'I'm sexy and I know it' out loud!"

"Damn you Granger!" Draco yelled then down his shot. Surprisingly, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy down their shots too.

Ginny sigh "This is getting boring."

"Just because you're not drinking, Weaselette!" Blaise said.

Ginny screamed "So? I'm underage! It's not my fault that I can't drink!"

"Why don't we all just play truth or dare? That way Ginny can play too." Hermione suggested.

Harry continued "That's a great idea!"

Everyone else agreed.

Ron asks "Who's gonna start first?"

"Oooh, pick me! Pick me!" Pansy said.

Draco lazily said "Go for it."

Pansy grins. And when Pansy grins, it means something bad's gonna happen. Draco and Blaise shiver in fear while Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sweatdrop.

"Ok now, which one of you will be my victim...Harry! Truth or dare?" Pansy asks Harry.

Harry stutters "Um...dare?"

"No! What have you done?" Blaise yelled at Harry.

Harry made a confused face that you can even see question marks floating on his head. And I mean literally.

Pansy said "Good choice my friend! I dare you to break down during charms tomorrow about" she whispers this last part in his ear "your dying love for Draco."

"WHAT! No way am I going that! And I'm not GAY!" Harry scream in Pansy's ear.

Pansy rub her ear while saying "It's either him or Snape."

"Fine..." Harry finally agreed to do the dare.

Hermione asks "What was the dare Harry?"

"Don't ask." Harry growled."Now Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm no chicken!" Draco exclaimed.

"But you are a ferret." Hermione said under her breath but everyone heard her.

"Hey! Didn't we call truce since it's already after the war? What's with all the name-calling?" Pansy stated.

Everyone mumbled "Old habits."

"Then get rid of it!" Pansy shouted.

Draco muttered "Easy for you to say."

"Just get on with the game already!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry sigh "Mal- i mean Draco, do the funky chicken during breakfast. And make a grand entrance."

"That's all? Ha!" Draco said.

"I'm not done yet Draco. Do the funky chicken WHILE wearing a FERRET suit. Oh and you can't take it off until the end of the day. Hermione, transfigure his clothes into a ferret suit will you?" Harry smirkled.

Ginny was horrified "Harry! You smirkle! That's for girls only and if guys do that they're consider gay! Are you? Gay I mean."

A sweatdrop roll down the side of Harry's face "No! . . Didn't you hear my outburst just now? And did I just smirkle? I don't even know how to do that! But now I do and I promise you I'll never do that ever again. Because I swear I'm not gay. And-"

Blaise cut in "Yeah yeah. Just shut up with your stupid speech Pot-Harry. As you all didn't notice, our friend Draco here went to take a snack and is nowhere to be seen."

"I'm right here you know?" Draco said while eating a green apple."And I accept the dare."

Ron raised his eyebrow "Really?"

Draco sigh "Didn't I say it just now? I'm no chicken. Now Ron, t or d?"

Not liking the smirk on Draco's face he said "Truth!"

The smirk on Draco's face turned into an evil grin and stare at Ron. Ron on the other hand, began regretting his decision to pick truth.

"RON WEASLEY!" Everyone in the room jumped. "If you were to fall into the Great Lake and drown, who is the person you most likely not want to be saved by?"

"Pansy."

"Awww… I take that as a compliment from him!" gasps Pansy, adding fuel to Ron's fire.

"Moving on." Hermione looks at Ron. "Who's going to be your victim?"

"Glad you ask Hermione. You."

Hermione looked at him as though she's bored. "Me?"

"Yes."

"Dare then." said Hermione in a bored voice.

"I dare you to snog fer-er-Draco." said Ron in a smug voice.

"That all?" asks Hermione.

Ginny piped. "In the Great Hall at lunch."

Hernione glared at Ginny. "Fine. Pansy sweetie, truth or dare?"

"Dare~!"

"I dare you to pick truth." Hermione smirks in a very Slytherin-ish way.

"Hermione smirked like a Slytherin!" Harry said with a very horrified expression on his face. "it's the end of the world!" "Get a grip man!" Blaise screams at Harry while slapping him across the face. "Is it that bad when she smirks like that?" asks Pansy in a frighten voice.

Hermione cuts in. "No. Well sometimes but not now. I dare you to tell me what is Harry's dare."

"I knew it!" Harry points an accusing finger at Hermione.

Ginny whispers to Blaise. "No wonder Haryy freaked out like a little girl. That dare must be scary."

"Too bad you won't be able to see it Gin. But I'll tell you and Mia. Let's go!" Pansy dragged Ginny and Hermione to Hermione's room since Hermione's Head Girl.

"Well boys, let's go get some popcorn while we wait for the girls to finish their talk." Blaise walked into the kitchen. The three boys followed him.

* * *

**Stay tuned to part two!**


End file.
